


Loki, the scourge of one Thor Odinson

by princesszavi1



Series: Thorki one shots [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And Definitely Don't Comment, Arranged Marriage, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jotuns are darlings of the nine, Kid Fic, Laufey's Good Parenting (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and insane seduction skills, Loki is the darling of the nine, M/M, Poor Thor (Marvel), Romance, Thor is so done with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: Updated and errors corrected.This is the story of how the Norns for laughs and giggles messed up Thor's life. How Thor no matter what corner of Yggdrasil he  flees to will always find himself in Loki's mischief.  Arranged marriage is an added bonus for my dear readers.
Relationships: Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Heimdall/Loki, Hela/Byleistr, Helblindi/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorki one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389691
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53
Collections: Arranged Thorki Marriage





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary to make the plot more easy to read
> 
> The Jotun are still giants in this story and Loki was born small. Hence Thor calls him runt prince. It is a term of affection not degoratory. The giants can change their size using magic.
> 
> In all my stories Jotuns and Jotunheim are far superior to all other beings in Yggdrasil. Everyone loves them and it is unspoken rule that the Jotun royal family is loved, adored, respected and worshipped by rest of the nine. 
> 
> The Jotun andAseir never went to war and Odin is completely obsessed with Laufey. Frigga and odin have a marriage of convience.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“ Thor sweety, If you memorize all your alphabet, Mama will ask the cooks to prepare all you can eat honey cake for your upcoming name day.”

The little prince of Asgard is happy, no ecstatic floating on cloud nine. How could he not be; it is his name day and the entire kingdom was decorated in red and silver his favorite colors. 

His fifth name day was special for he received a letter the previous day stating that he was accepted to train under Master Tyr which meant no more hiding from Hela and absolutely no more wearing of frilly pink dresses or yucky tea parties with his mother and her hand maids. What's more there is a honey cake (as big as him from his latest reconnaissance) with his name on it. What more could a child need to be content.

Yes, learning alphabet was hard and boring but it was worth it. As he went his merry way, he was ambushed by his nanny Fulla who grabbed like a sack of potatoes and hurried to the Bifrost dome despite his protests to unhand him.

By the time he broke free from her hold, he found himself facing his big sister Hela with no where to go. He spied his parents arguing at a distance and resigned himself to Hela's whimsy.

“ Good, Thor, Hela sweety you are here. We are leaving for Jotunheim in a few minutes. King Laufey has gone into labor and all the nine will be visiting to pay homage and shower the newborn with gifts and well wishes,”

Thor felt himself wilting and he opened his mouth to protest, “ But mother, It's my birthday. Why should I go and see some little baby?” he whined with an adorable pout.

“ Thor sweety, What did I tell you about being selfish. we don't want the Nidhogg stealing you away in your sleep now, do we?” she said with an edge in her tone silencing the little prince.

“ Besides its not just any baby. He is your sister's betrothed and one day will be your king.” she added as an after thought.

Hela scoffed while Thor looked at his feet suddenly feeling over whelmed. This was not what he had in mind for his name day.

After waiting 12 hours and getting his ass freezed off in the frigid weather for Jotunheim; Thor had enough of royalty, prince and princesses and their stupid nannies. If he was made to drink another cup of make believe tea or forced to hear another story about princesses held by dragons, he will set the drapes on fire ! He swore. He now saw his sister in a whole new light. For all her mean words and carelessness Hela was never so stuck up or revolting like some other princes and princesses.

He sneaks out of the play room to look for his sister hoping she will take him home so they can enjoy his cake together when he comes across a scene so bizarre and shocking he faints and falls nose first to the floor. Prince Byleistr rushes forward to the blonde's prince rescue while Hela continued watching him from behind the wall hoping that it was her head the Jotun prince was cradling so delicately.

Thus Thor spent the day of Loki was born; happy, sad, angry, confused finally unconscious only to be rudely awakened by Loki's ear splitting cries. He had yet to realize that the Norns had lot in store for him when it came to the runt prince of Jotunheim. 

Thor spent the next week crying and sulking when he learns Heimdall has eaten all his cake, 4 feet tall six tier cake when he was freezing his ass of in Jotunheim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter thinking why should Thor always get to have Loki even though he clearly is unworthy of our sweet precious cinnamon roll.
> 
> Let him have a taste of defeat and why should our pudding cup marry Thor just because a stupid scrap of paper said so.
> 
> Important read chapter notes.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary to make the plot more easy to read
> 
> The Jotun are still giants in this story and Loki was born small. Hence Thor calls him a runt prince. It is a term of affection not derogatory. HE loves Loki with all his heart and hates him in a childish way.The giants can change their size using magic.
> 
> In all my stories Jotuns and Jotunheim are far superior to all other beings in Yggdrasil. Everyone loves them and it is unspoken rule that the Jotun royal family is loved, adored, respected and worshiped by rest of the nine. 
> 
> The Jotun and Aseir never went to war and Odin is completely obsessed with Laufey. Frigga and Odin have a marriage of convenience. 
> 
> Lastly all Jane foster fans please leave this story right now. I think by far she is the worst character in Marvel. She is nothing but a D grade self proclaimed scientist who preys on lonely and vulnerable men. If she is truly a scientist she would have spent three days discussing Science not making goo goo eyes at Thor's muscles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trails of Thor Odinson started that day and continued all his life. It was not funny no matter how many people said it was. It was like the Norns decided to take his luck away and showered all his good fortune on that little imp they call Prince Loki Laufeyson. It all started when he turned 5.

First he had to miss his own name day celebrations to see some baby. But did the baby appreciate his presence and come out immediately, NNOO... It took forever to be born and when it did finally did; it cried a bloody hell hurting his poor ears.

Then in spite of saying no, he was forced to hold the tiny devil spawn in his arms only for the little devil to pee on him (daring him to do anything) with a toothless smile (eww) while the adults laughed on. What's more the other princes picked on him, for he got to hold the new born baby as if he wanted that. He felt so relieved when they went home and hoped he could be as far from the evil baby as possible. But once again the Norns laughed at his wishful thinking making Hela abdicate the throne in his favor resulting in his engagement to an year old toddling Loki. It was also decided that Loki will spend 3 months every year on Asgard making friends with Thor.

The recounting of all the horrors Loki has visited upon him from the mouth of Thor Odinson himself.

One.

When he was 6, his big sister Hela was nice enough to recognize his greatness and surrender the Aseir throne to him only for greedy baby Loki to take half his throne away. Thor was forced to keep the baby company while the adults argued and what did the baby do ? Instead of being grateful for his kindness, the evil spawn turned his helmet into a bird giggling and whooping as it flew away. He dearly missed his helmet for years and never found its replacement.

At the end of the day, Hela went to Jotunheim which was a plus. No more will she pick him up by collar and toss him outside the barracks when she caught him spying on the big breasted warriors. 

Two.

At a ripe age of 8, the blonde prince brings down his very first kill a big 20 feet high, nasty Bilgesnipe with antlers six meters longs and spitting poison ( in reality it was a sad looking deer with a broken leg ) with just a tiny knife. When he rushes home to showoff his kill he is met with chaos.

The entire palace is in a frenzy because the visiting Jotun prince has uncontrollable hiccups. And every time he hiccups he releases a burst of magic so powerful it shakes the very foundations of the palace. By the end of the day, a feast is thrown in honor of Loki and his new found Seidr with Frigga feeding him spoonfuls of honey cake while Thor sits in the corner forgotten. 

Three

When Thor turns 13. He is gifted power over Thunder and Storms by the Norns. After years of watching Loki use his magic, he thought this was his moment to shine. And Surely he did just that shine

As years went by he matured physically and mentally (a tad bit slow in this area). He had flowing golden hair and ocean blue eyes just like his mother ( Thank you Norns.). He noticed the servants and ladies eying him when he trained shirtless. His skill with axes and swords improved a great deal since he started training under Brunhilde and other Valkyries.Now he could single handedly bring down a fully grown Bilgesnipe. He discovered that he had a talent for dialects and languages. Though he hated spending long hours in library unlike some Jotun prince he could learn when he put his mind to it. 

So the day he received his powers, his father took a break from his harebrained schemes to get Laufey to pay him attention and held a feast in his honor. Thor was having the best time of his life with all eyes on him and the crowd chanting his name and singing his praises. The best part ; the runt prince was too sick ( he had a tummy ache from eating entire sheet of jam cake) to leave his realm. His mother gifted him with a new magical cape while his father commissioned a brand new hammer just for him from the best forges of Svartalheim. Even his sister Hela took time from her busy schedule of courting the strong headed Byleistr to send him a letter and a new fur cape. It was decided that Thor and party will tour the realms and stop by the dwarven forges in 6 months time to collect his gift.

The day of his departure came bright and early, the entire Asgard came to see off their prince. Thor and party (consisting of his nanny Fulla, Tutor Skeggi, Brunhilde,Tyr.). They visited Vanaheim, his mother's realm first. Their he met a pretty girl, Sif who insisted on accompanying him. They traveled to Alfheim, Muspelheim. he made three more friends on his journey much to his delight. Before visiting the forges they made a quick stop in Jotunheim. 

The Jotun king received them with much fanfare and a feast was held in his honor. Helblindi, the crown prince of Jotunheim (who was the best prince in all realms in Thor's opinion) invited him on a hunt which he gladly participated. He was having a good time drinking watered down ale and sharing his greatest exploits with the two older princes and Hela when Loki barged into the feasting hall announcing that he will be accompanying Thor to the forges.

His mood soured further seeing the two overprotective brothers dissuading the little imp from going. What surprised him was Hela joining the brothers and the little imp agreeing. He went to bed that night hating Loki for charming even his devilish sister. He knew deep down no one can resist Loki's charms no matter how hard they try and trust him he tried the hardest. He consoled himself for Loki will be his queen when they grow up.

With a light heart Thor woke up next day and went in search of the young prince. He was disappointed when he was no where to be found. Soon he joined the others bidding farewell to the royal family. The bifrost placed them at the base of hill on which the dwarven capital was situated. They trekked the whole afternoon stopping every hour or so for the young warriors to rest. By the time they reached the capital they were sweat soaked and half dead on their feet. They dragged themselves to a inn retiring after lunch for some well needed rest. 

Thor fell asleep as soon he hit the bed. He was woken up by pounding on his door and his nanny's frantic cries. He tried going back to sleep when he felt something soft and awfully small burrowing at his side. He reached out sleepily to be met with a whine. He sobered up hearing the sleepy mumble. He looked down to witness a sleeping Loki with his head resting on his shoulder. His baby cheeks were bright pink and he had a thumb firmly lodged in his tiny mouth. Thor covered his mouth with his free hand to stop from squealing. He carefully freed his hand under Loki's head and went to open the door shushing his nanny. 

He was alarmed to see Aseir sized Farbauti standing by his nanny's side after Farbauti assured him that it was none other than Loki's fault he calmed down. They waited for the little prince to wake up from his nap while Tyr grumbled and whined. Thor spied at the Valkyrie and Sif cooing at the 8 yr old. When Loki woke up he refused to go back home without seeing the inside of a forge. So the next day Thor and gang along with the baby prince and his sire went to Ettri's forge. 

The dwarf brothers Ettri and Brokk were at first surprised to see the king of Jotunheim in their forge but they recovered quickly. They put on their best business smiles and tried selling their wares to the King.

The king was uninterested as he focused completely on his son who refused to leave the blonde prince's side. Thor felt a great surge of happiness as pointed out this and that to Loki who beamed at him. His happiness was short lived when the Ettri took one look at the blue princeling and fell face first. He got up quickly, running his soot covered hands through his auburn hair coming over to him and Loki.

He ignored the blonde prince, taking Loki's small hand in his larger paw placing a gentle kiss on it. He then placed the Uru hammer by Loki's feet asking his hand in marriage as everyone looked on with shock. Naive Loki was all smiles as he accepted the hammer lifting it to the skies breaking the spell. Ettri finds himself facing a berserk Farbauti. Thor distinctly hears the sound of three someones laughing their ass off as a battle ensues. 

The whole is issue is resolved and a half dead Ettri and Brokk offer their numerous weapons (enough to conquer a small kingdom ) as compensation to the Jotun King along with a blood oath to never come within 100 meters of the three Jotun princes. The hammer Mjolnir forged from the dying heart of a fallen star carefully preserved in Odin's vault refused to accept anyone other than Loki as her owner. It shocked them with sharp stinging pain if they try to separate her from the blue princeling. Thus Loki came in possession of Mjolnir while Thor was struck with a half assed axe hastily thrown his way by the Brunhilde when the battle broke out.

Thor refused to believe that little Loki is innocent in all this and vows to stay away from him. 

Four.

Thor is 15 when he develops a serious case of puppy love towards Sif. Everything reminded him of her. The air carried her scent, the scent for fresh herbs and sand from the barracks. The night reminded him of her hair. The dried prunes in morning porridge reminded him of her freckled nose. After pining for three months he decides to confess his feelings to the warrior princess. He showers, shaves his peach fuzz and dresses in his best training armor going so far as to pick out flowers from his mother's garden before going to meet Sif by the stables.

As soon as he steps outside his rooms he is nearly knocked off his feet by the girl of her dreams. She catches him in a bear hug smiling besotted;

“ Oh Thor, did you see what the little blue prince got me. He filled my room with camellias and recited me poetry. He asked me on a romantic dinner on the banks of Ifing river. Oh I can't wait for the moons to rise. Help me choose the best gown for tonight, Thor.” she practically floated to her rooms and entirely missed her friend's despondent look.

For the next six months Thor had to endure watching a pint sized Loki courting a smitten Sif while the entire court developed a serious case of fangirling. When Sif broke Loki's heart, it was Thor that had to console the teary eyed prince who swore to never love someone in his life. He also vowed that day he will pick his own eyes out if he had to marry the devil spawn.

He spent the next few years biting his nails while Loki tittered here and there with a great number of girls and boys unable to take his eyes away from the blue devil.

Five

Loki is a friend thief. 

Every winter when Loki arrived in Asgard he refuses to leave the embrace of his mother until they arrive at the palace. He cries if they linger in the bifrost dome a moment than necessary. Heimdall, the sole protector of Bifrost has always been his personal boogeyman. And Thor admits shamefaced he might have added to his fears when they were young. 

At the age of 13 Loki still refuses going anywhere near Bifrost and Thor feels guilty. He knew Heimdall was kind, loyal and good friend. He always made time for his prince. He listened to his worries and fears and spent hundred of hours helping Thor perfect his battle skills. It is only fair for Thor to help Loki see Heimdall for who he truly is.

That winter he takes it upon himself to rectify the situation.He begins by carrying a sound asleep Loki to the bifrost dome and leaving him there for the gate keeper to find. The result Loki screams like a little girl as he teleports to his parents room. It also results with Thor dangling from the rainbow bridge with King Laufey looming above him.

His second and third attempts end the similar way with bodily harm and traumatized little blue prince bawling his eyes out when a miracle occurs. Loki takes refuge in Iduun's orchard after a disastrous prank when Ettri that damned, thrice cursed son of a bitch sneaks into Asgard with nefarious purpose of abducting the little prince. He catches the little prince unaware stuffing him into burlap sack and fleeing the golden realm. 

The entire nine jolts awake at the news of missing prince. Odin nearly falls into odin sleep a century early at the news of Loki's abduction. The Jotun King nearly annihilates Asgard in his grief. After two days for combing the realms, Heimdall for first time in millennium abandons his post. He comes back with the missing prince safely sleeping in his arms. When he wake up Loki recounts how a brave heimdall fought the dwarves and destroyed half the capital city rescuing him.

From that day forth Loki sticks to the gate keeper like Midgardian glue. He spent all his waking hours in the bifrost dome pestering the gate keeper with a million questions. Every night Thor had to drag him to his rooms only for him to sneak back right away. Finally Frigga gives up on making him sleep in the palace and provides him with a cot. Once again Thor is forgotten and left in a corner to mope while Loki and Heimdall picnic in his mother's garden.

Six

Thor turned 21 but had no luck in finding a girl or for that matter a boy. He was perhaps the only prince in the whole nine who is yet to loose his virginity. All his attempts since he was 15 resulted in complete and utter failure. He was tried of girls rejecting him for Loki and equally tired of using his right hand. 

He had a serious case of blue balls for a year now as a 16 yr old Loki made him his prime target for practicing his deadly seduction skills. Loki walked around their quarters clad in nothing but his raw sexuality and little green wisps of clothing that left nothing for imagination. He has taken to slipping into his bed and bathing chambers teasing him to a peak and leaving him hot and bothered. 

He begs off his royal duties and sets out to Alfheim to blow of some steam. He lands in a nice port city and goes straight to a whore house unaware of all the eyes on him. He pays for a pretty brunette with large bust and green eyes, and they make a beeline to rooms above kissing and pawing at each other. He has her bare by the time they fall into bed. 

Her gasps and breathy moans make his already tight pants even more unbearable. She pushes him down climbing on top of him dragging her soft hands down his abs before she slowly takes his erection in her delicate hands. It has him throwing his head back and closing his eyes in ecstasy. 

“ My lord, will your betrothed be joining us the next time you visit. What a lovely picture he will make flushed red with embarrassment and arousal. I can't wait to teach the virgin prince all ways to please his partner.”

Lost in lust he barely hears her speak nodding his head making her squeal. It takes a few moments for the words to sink. The words make his blood run cold and his little brother goes soft immediately. He pries her off him making to leave with the half naked woman trailing behind him,

“ Prince Thor, let me take care of you first before we invite Prince Loki to join us in bed.” 

Thor flees Alfheim in his haste undressed only to hide in his chambers filled with shame. The news spreads like wild fire throughout the realms by end of the day. 

The Aseir receive three dozen declarations of war and Thor is challenged to Homlgang by all most all everyone. The thought of Thor offering to share his darling baby with a prostitute has Laufey foaming at the mouth. Queen Frigga banishes him to Midgard leaving him powerless and half dead from Laufey's beating.

Thor meets a group of Midgardians in his exile. He befriends them and ends up staying at their place doing manual labor. He meets a man, son of Coul who gives a strange vibe . He tells him about a group called Avengers and Shield. 

He lived far away from civilization with a old man called Erik,a busty brunette Darcy who talked into little black metal bars and liked touching his abs and finally another brown haired woman Jane who he secretly thinks may have hit her head one two many times. She looked at him like she wanted to eat him and suck his life away. He knew his mother warned him about dangerous women but he was broke and desperate so he put up with the brown haired hag's advances.

After days of creepy staring and indecency he mentally prepares himself to accept her advances when none other than evil norns blessed , son of a bitch Loki comes calling saving him.

He spends the day painfully hard and as always forgotten while Loki has a threesome with Darcy Lewis, a sexy red head Natasha Romanov and a man with a goatee with Jane spying on them through a peep hole grunting and getting off on her own.

While he was measly living off scraps, dreading Jane and her lusty gaze Loki was off making friends in high places laughing at his misfortune. He spent the next few weeks painfully hard whenever he recalled Loki's breathy moans all the while cursing himself for ever feeling guilty at the idea of tarnishing Loki's long gone innocence.

It took him 4 years of drinking and therapy to overcome his trauma of brown haired witches. In one of his drunken escapades he finds himself naked in bed with Prince Helblindi remembering only bit and pieces of late night activities. He remembers crying manly tears recounting Loki and his past tortures to the crown prince, finally jumping his long time crush; kissing, stripping and being a mess. He remembered the older prince's gentle kisses and breathy encouragements that turned him into gooey mess. He felt himself growing hard and they spend the day and next few days in bed emerging from their rooms only when fully sated.

Seven and the final one 

He was walking his sister down the aisle as their people looked on. He left her side letting Byleistr take her hand going to stand by Loki who was bawling his eyes out. He offered him tissue and helped him blow his nose all the while smiling. 

At 30, He was at the prime of his life. He had a kingdom and a crown waiting for him , he finally rid himself of Loki. His sister was marrying the love of her life. It made him hopeful. He spied from corner of his eye Helblindi crying a bit discreetly sitting in the front row. He imagined of all the good things the Norns had in store for him. He stood straight when he saw his father and King Laufey enter from the side beginning the ceremony. He listened to them drone about ancient stuff, smiled and clapped at right places. He gave a heart felt speech when it was his turn. As the day wore, he laughed and drank and made merry. 

He was waiting for his father to make the big announcement and crown him king. He promised himself to ban Loki from ever setting foot in Asgard as long as he remained King. Soon the married couple cut the cake and his father stood to toast the new couple. Thor waited with waited breath for his father to announce his coronation but his father's next words had him fainting right in his plate. 

“ And Lastly I would like to announce that Loki, the child for my unrequited love. Loki, child of my own heart, my precious golden apple, in three weeks time you will be crowned the king of Asgard.” said Odin looking at the surprised prince. Frigga smiled in delight hugging the runt prince while Odin came over saying,

“ Loki, my heart, my little frosting; will you fulfill one last request of this old man.” 

“ Yes, Odin all father. After the gift you have given me I will grant you as many request as you want.” he smiled hugging the king.

“ Will you call me Papa, child.” 

“ Papa Odin.” said Loki giving the King a hundred watt smile. Odin hearing his little Loki call him papa hits the floor in an untimely and final odinsleep. Frigga pushes Loki into the congratulating crowd ignoring her husband lying in pool of his own blood.

When Thor rises from his stupor his mother disowns him and strips him of his Aseir citizenship to silence his claims for the Aseir throne. Loki suggests he become a mercenary for hire and roam the realms.

Then Loki announces his intentions to court Heimdall and everyone goes on their merry way and Thor is once again forgotten. 

the end


End file.
